


[mobglaz]Skin

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Timur”Glaz”Glazkov, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier
Summary: *中文。*mob嘎注意。*主要角色死亡注意。*肢体残缺等过激要素有。*是一位不愿透露姓名的大兄弟的约稿。





	[mobglaz]Skin

**Author's Note:**

> 他的代号是眼睛的意思。

他的代号是眼睛的意思。他也确实有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，那种蓝色总会让人想到什么没有被污染过的湖水或者天空，紧紧皱着的眉头和看起来高挺的眉骨，让那对眼睛看起来有些尖锐，此刻甚至就像夜枭一样狠狠地瞪着这几个在房间里盯着他并打量他的人。  
当然，他不可能用什么温和的眼神去盯着这些人，这也是一开始就注定的事，毕竟就像二战中的德国人和俄国人不可能有什么好脸色——没有一见面就把对方的门牙打掉就已经是好事，现在的提默尔一定也很想给面前的人一人一拳，然而死死绑着他的绳子和几乎镶嵌进手腕一般的尼龙锁扣让他现在也是动弹不得。  
面前的几个人这会拿下了可笑的白色面具，他们的眼神就像毒蛇。提默尔一开始想要自杀，他用各种方法试过，而这些人似乎已经轻车熟路，他们早就料到这位俄罗斯的狙击手有什么打算。他们抓到他之后就对他动了手，保证万无一失——提默尔的嘴里现在被塞进开口器，刀子从口袋里被拿出来，就连靴子里藏着的那把也是。  
他们搜了提默尔的身，用提默尔的刀抵着他的脖子，他们知道这个狙击手的能耐，就算拷问，喝了吐真剂，绝食的两天过去，他还是什么也不会说，但是至少——他们还是可以拥有一段愉快的时光。  
这对提默尔来说并不是什么愉快的时光，一点也不是，他虚弱，而且恍惚。  
不知道是谁先把他推到地上，他随着木椅一起倒下，那把椅子似乎任何人都觉得它碍事，因为提默尔的两条腿都被椅子捆绑得结结实实，于是他们凑过去割开绳子，提默尔一瞬间就试图踹开他们，随后他被抓住其中一只脚踝，那人的力道让他觉得自己的脚腕都快错位。  
提默尔没有叫出声。提默尔不觉得自己的样子有多么秀色可餐，他现在身上都是汗味，被脱下的作战服扔在一边，还有用刀子割开的外套，里面的背心已经被汗湿，下身也自然好不到哪去，他虽然很爱干净，但是现在的汗味是他不能选择的。  
只是这些人完全不在意，有人把那木椅子直接踹到散架，木头的碎片刺进提默尔的肩膀，他叫出声，椅子的一部分被抽出去，提默尔的手却还是被绑在身后。那些人的手再次摸上来，还把他从地上拉起来，放在更加“干净”一些的地面。  
一开始就和搜身一样，后来他们开始撕扯提默尔身上遮体的布料，裤子变成碎片，刀身贴上他的下体，刀子割开底裤，可这个俄国人根本没法任何反抗他甚至因为冰凉的接触发抖。  
不管以前的他能杀多少这个屋子里的混蛋，现在就只是任人宰割。  
有人的手从他肩膀一路向下伸进背心里，揉捏胸口的肌肉，有人直接摸上他的臀瓣，这让提默尔感觉到恶心。他试着动用身体的任何一个部分反抗，那些人却没有放过他的意思，现在他虚弱的反抗就像在撒娇。  
他们说了一些话，富有侮辱性，他们说提默尔漂亮得看起来像是小女孩，他们现在要给漂亮的小女孩剃毛。  
提默尔瞪着他们，那双一如既往漂亮的蓝色眼睛映入的却不是暴行，而是他们的脸。  
提默尔想，如果他死了，那么至少下地狱的时候他还记得这些人的脸。  
有人解开了提默尔本来压在后背下面的手，用刀子划开绳子和尼龙扣的时候还伤到了提默尔的手，他们并不在意，他们只是抓着那留下刀痕的手去摸上他们裤裆里的东西。  
这一切都让提默尔恶心。他不会顺从，也不可能顺从。手腕只需要转一转并且用力，他就可以他能摸得到的目标摧毁，他也确实这么干了。连续的两个惨叫声，他的手指被硬生生掰开，可他还是死死地抓着那群人的东西。  
就像在捏碎什么黏土，提默尔又挣扎了两下，下一秒他的手就被拉开，他们把提默尔的手扭到脱臼，随着疼痛和惨叫，他的腿被分得更开。  
提默尔不想听他们骂了什么，他只知道这个房间真的很热，那些窒息的热气没有从房间里面出去的意思，因为这个房间就连一个窗户都没有，橘色，让人发疯的灯光不知道是被哪个高个子蠢货撞上，它在房间的顶端到处转，提默尔一瞬间的晃神，等他回过神的时候，他的头已经被死死固定，他眼睛的方向直视着灯光，左眼则对着一个闪着银光的东西。  
那东西几乎在他的视网膜上留下残影，提默尔在那东西猛地接近的一瞬间下意识地闭上眼，柔软的眼睑却不能阻止刀尖的凑近，只能任由刀尖刺进眼窝，痛觉神经好像联动起了整个大脑，他疼的几乎要晕过去，平日各种训练的成果这时候见效——结局则是他不能晕过去，甚至还要听着自己眼窝里那根就像被捅进了脑子里的刀尖还在他眼睛里到处搅动的声音。  
“呜……呜嗯……！！”提默尔几乎没法相信这是自己喉咙里冒出的声音。  
“他的眼睛就像艺术品，你居然要这么做。”  
“闭上嘴，给这个婊子做润滑，这就是惩罚，他掰断别人的东西让人家骨折了，蠢货。”  
耳鸣——尖锐的耳鸣和那些人带口音的英语在房间回荡，加剧了头疼和眩晕，甚至就像他的神经已经错乱，他现在想要呕吐。  
那把刀子带着血，连着红色的液体丝线从脸上被拉扯开，继而钉住了提默尔的右手手心在地板上。  
相对安全的是他的嘴。  
金属的开嘴器没那么容易被挣脱，他不能闭上嘴，任何东西塞进他嘴里他都只能死死的吃下去。第一根性器塞进他嘴里，带着腥臭和窒息的粗大一瞬间挺进喉咙。  
那些人明显没有给他润滑的耐心。他们用水管接通房间里的水龙头，这里的水压不大，冷水先是浇在提默尔身上，当水管的前端被塞进后穴，大量凉水被灌进体内，让提默尔再次变得清醒，肠道因为刺激而收缩，这带来了疼痛，本来柔软的管子更因为注水扩大了直径。  
等管子挪开，他不能控制那些水流被排出体外，那些声音几乎掩盖了他眼睛的血液滴落在地板的水声，提默尔的喉咙因为想要痛呼的冲动不断收紧，那个男人就一次一次撞上他的喉头，让本来就想吐的冲动更明显，他却没什么东西可以吐，直到男人让人恶心味道的液体整个射进他的喉咙里，他整个吐出去。  
另一边，他两天都没吃东西，几乎什么也没有从后穴排出来。这一点他很清楚，而他的身体又一次被移动。  
他的身体刚被放在地上，大腿就再被拉开，虽然双腿没有任何束缚和损伤，现在因为失血而脱力的身体已经没法分出任何注意力对抗那些人的动作。  
他们没有拿出润滑液，只是硬生生地随着拔出水管的动作去把手指顺势塞进去，不等提默尔的反应就强硬地弯曲。  
比起疼痛，这会的感觉更像受辱，他的身上还穿着背心，那也不知道什么时候就被拉到胸口以上，双腿更被拉得大开，随着腰部的轻微离地而挺起的胸口正在被人不断揉捏，红肿的乳首被两指夹住挺立在白皙的皮肤上，如果不是这样的境遇，这还是不错的色情画面。  
身份标示的金属牌这会贴在提默尔的脖颈，就像给提默尔戴上了皮套的项圈，只有这一段是金属质地一样。  
他的半边视野已经完全失去，视觉神经也被刚才刀子的搅动胡乱切断，那里是无尽的黑暗，从黑暗中不断流出的湿热血液就像死亡的倒计时。  
这会提默尔几乎能够记住体内那几根手指的形状，恍惚间，他几乎能够在脑中画出一副图片。  
他很快就被这个想法吓到，他保持清醒的理智，在男人抽出手指后退的时候踹上那个人的脸，用手肘翻转自己的身体，这个动作几乎撕裂了他的右手，好在那把刀没有想象中一样插得那么深。  
他没有爬出几步，一只脚就像等着他，血肉的一部分随着刀刃被带离他的身体，流淌在地面，留在刀身上。  
这一次，提默尔惨叫了。  
这是狂欢开始的信号。  
他被拉回去，他们扯着军牌的结实链子，让他抬起头，他用手肘支撑上半身的模样像极了犬类。这是只曾经不够乖的狗，现在，他们让他够乖。  
链子没有卡进他的血肉，却几乎让他“血肉模糊”，那是无痕的刀刃，就像把他的尊严和军人的荣耀全都随着这个拉扯的动作一起揉碎，拌进了剩饭并且喂给他吃。  
他跪着，像母狗一样跪着，撅起屁股。  
仰起头的动作像是寻求主人宠爱的狗。  
意识到这一点的提默尔却没法挣扎，他的关节提出抗议，和他的脖子一起不能移动。后穴上抵着一个比手指更粗大的东西，那是男人的性器官。那人没有犹豫，他掰开提默尔的臀瓣还不忘记在他屁股上拍一下，第一下进入就深入得恨不得把两个囊袋也塞进那白嫩的屁股。  
他的内部像被撕裂。  
脸上有东西在磨蹭，提默尔恍惚间地感觉到那东西磨蹭到自己现在已经空荡的一边眼眶，磨蹭到了液体，也许还有一些别的东西，那些东西随着腥臭的棒状物塞进提默尔的嘴里。  
他后面的人抓紧提默尔的腰，几乎把指尖整个掐进体内，就好像他在提默尔身体里的动作一样粗暴。他一定是出血了，因为提默尔几乎听到了水声。  
就像紧绷的弦断了一样，他又惨叫起来，这一次，声音好像带着哭腔。  
提默尔并没有性快感，他不是变态，在这样的行为里他得不到一点一滴的性快感。他只知道那个人在进出，他为了维持最后的理智，不向他们求饶，不因为疼痛昏厥，或者说胡话，甚至不要哭出来，他在集中精神——数着这些男人在体内进出的次数。  
几十次？几百次？  
那个男人一味的进出，或者发出赞许声，那都不是为了提默尔舒服或者让他快乐，那只是出于男人的征服欲。他们还要抚摸提默尔因为常年裹着作战服而白皙的身体，赞叹他就像个女人，却又惋惜他身上的各种疤痕。  
提默尔是军人，他不是妓女，不是玩具。  
他是个军人。  
这样的羞辱让提默尔几乎不能呼吸。  
他们什么时候才肯结束？  
液体进入了体内，液体正要顺着开合的后穴流出体外，很快就有人把那个可怜的小口再次塞上。  
他不停地数，数到他已经数不下去，精神没法集中，视线蒙上黑雾。  
接下来是长久的折磨。  
完事的人也许会在旁边抽烟，提默尔希望他们不抽，他们会在提默尔的身上熄灭烟头，听提默尔再也不能控制的惨叫声。  
他不记得自己晕过去几次，几乎每次都是被灼烫的剧痛唤醒的他更不记得现在是第几次吞咽精液，他的屁股里是第几个人。他现在只能从喉咙里发出幼犬一样的短促哽咽，他们眼中这却是母狗求换的呻吟，他们夸提默尔，说他是好孩子，这很可爱。  
关节疼痛到没法跪趴的话他们就让提默尔躺下，跪在他胸口，让他能继续口交。  
他中途又晕过去，这一次醒来，他的屁股里没有再插着一根东西，嘴里也是难得的“清爽”。  
结束了吗？  
提默尔费力地抬起眼，房间里那盏灯变暗了？还是自己现在看不清了？  
无论如何，他能看到那个慢慢走近的人和他手指上夹着的火光。  
是烟。  
那人到提默尔面前蹲下，他解开开口器，又把烟灰弹进提默尔的嘴里。  
“我们的乖狗狗今天吃了不少，是吗？你饱了吗？肚子看起来都圆滚滚的了。”  
提默尔再次皱起眉头，他的呼吸听起来很费力，是虚弱的那种。  
他仅剩的那只眼睛还在死死瞪着面前的人，尽管他现在没法完全睁开眼睛，也不能完全看到面前的人是什么面貌。  
那个男人拉扯出提默尔的舌头，尽管提默尔试图咬那手指，身体却更像不属于他了。  
他的攻击没有那么让人恐惧，现在无力得让人发笑。  
他看着火光越来越近，烟味几乎熏到提默尔的脸上。蓝眼睛闪烁了两下，他试图扭动头部躲开这个人凑过来的烟头，然而男人的力道在现在的提默尔眼里来看大得不行。  
这像红色的萤火虫。  
“滋——”  
提默尔没有力气叫出声，他的身体剧烈颤抖，疼痛从舌面蔓延到整个身体。  
男人把那根烟头塞进了提默尔空缺的眼窝。  
明明房间里闷热得要命，那些之前泼在身上的冷水却像是在这时候把提默尔带进了冷藏库，或者那些时候提默尔画过的雪原。不论是哪一种，都让他冷得不行，好像那些水要在他身上结霜，冻冰。  
它们没有因为体温变得更热。  
过了一会，提默尔反应过来。  
不是它们在夺走自己的体温，而是提默尔的体温自身在下降。  
他看着那扇门在他面前关上，整间房间里剩下他一个人。  
他明白——并且清楚地明白，自己快要死了。

end


End file.
